Of The Skies Above
by LadysWords
Summary: As Kronos spreads the seeds of war in the deep shadows of the world and of the mind. Feeding the unsuspecting minds of children of gods with a false promise and war. In the world above the tides turn as the great prophecy approaches. Zeus believes that his eldest daughter should now help lead the demigods to victory, now that she won the Second Wizarding War.Fem Harry MOD
1. Prologue: Of Secret Meetings

As Kronos spreads the weeds of war in the deep shadows of the world and of the mind. Feeding the unsuspecting minds of children of gods with a false promise and war. In the world above the tides turn as the great prophecy approaches. Zeus believes that his eldest daughter should now help lead the demigods to victory, now that she won the Second Wizarding War. [Fem Harry]

* * *

Prologue:

_Of Secret Meetings_

After the war the old crevasses of high society seemed to fluctuate when came to being famous. The pressure and the notion, of having a life being magnified constantly should have made this meeting easy. However as the rare sun broke through the bleak and dark room of 12 Grimmauld place in London Borough of Islington. Lady Artemisia Aster Potter-Black, a famous war hero at seventeen year old, seemed pale and sweaty at the mere thought at meeting her real father, Zeus. A _God_.

A sudden crack brought her attention in front of her. Blue-Green eyes merely glanced at the sudden creäture in front of her, knowing it was only her old house elf Kreacher.

"Mistress it is nearly time." Kreacher, croaked in his old and weary voice.

She nodded and thanked him before he apparated once more.

A quick murmur of tempus informed her it was nearly 10 o'clock. _Nearly time._

She pushed her wavy black hair to the back, and as she looked in the mirror that was in her bedroom. She glanced over her light blue cowl colored sweater, black jeans, and her dragon boots. Artemisia walked out of the room, and down the staircase so she can finally meet him. As she came closer to door, her hands felt clammy once more.

She closed her electric blue-green eyes breathed and thought, she was going to meet her father.

She repeated the mantra once more.

She fought a war and beasts, without being pathetically nervous like this. She reminded her self again.

Why was she so nervous of this damn meeting? Perhaps it was because it was secret she had kept to herself. Or perhaps it was only recently realized the truth of it.

Artemisia, for the most part didn't actually mind keeping secrets from others. Since, after since the war, her life was so magnified by the Prophet already. That it felt that her life had no room for secrets. And so, she believed that this particular secret of hers, wasn't there's business to know.

She still hasn't told her best friends.

Blue-green eyes glinted in amusement.

Artemisia had always wondered who where parents were, not just how they acted in school, but blood as well. She knew by unique hue of her eyes. That James wasn't were father, he had hazel. And she knew that blue eyes didn't normally come from the Potter family. It wasn't until after the war, she went to formally collect her inheritance from Gringotts, and stunned to the core that her father was Zeus and on her mother's side, she was the granddaughter to Hecate by doing a blood test.

She pursed her lips. Had her enemies found out it would have been disastrous. Artemisia shook her head and then heard knocking at the door.

She snapped her head at the door, and smiled when she realized it was time to meet real dad.

When she opened the door, she stared at the man, at the similarities. He had black hair like hers and electric blue eyes. He was tall and well-built.

She let out a gasp, and felt her eyes watered and croaked,"Dad."

"I'm proud to finally meet you daughter. Artemisia, it's been long overdue." Zeus stated softly as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright." She cried, tears springing down as hugged him closer.

She held him for a few minutes, in the doorway crying. She didn't want to let go of her only family. She blinked and then became red in embarrassment. Her father was a god. He was Zeus, and she was sobbing on his shoulder.

A minute or so passed before releasing him. "I'm sorry." Her apology was mumbled as she grabbed hold of her emotions.

What had come over her? Had the emotionally need and crave of a family reduced her to this much?

A sobbing mess Draco would say. But then again, after years of physical and emotional abuse by the Dursleys, the constant battles…and finally after everything, to finally meet the one family you really have… was all too much.

She sighed, as they closed the door and entered the living room to sit down.

"Sorry, about that. I am not normally like that. It just that I always wanted a real family." She sniffed as she explained.

"It's alright.." Pricing blue eyes stared at her at hers expectantly, and then he smiled at her reassuringly. "I am proud of you. I have heard of your many tales. I could hardly believe my hears, that you fought off a Basilisk! Not many can say that Artemisia. Not even those who are trained in the camp." Zeus stated proudly, and then he glanced her.

"Thank you dad. But if I may ask, why have you come here? It not like.." Artemisia smiled at him. He was proud of her!

"I am sure you have many adventures that hadn't reach my hears. Perhaps you can tell me some?" Blue eyes twinkled at her.

Artemisia smiled at him and nodded as she launched in her grand tale. "Right. It all began.. when I was born July 31 1980..a few months earlier there was a prophecy born when the seventh month died..."

Artemisia quickly explained of the Prophecy everything; the first Wizarding war, Voldemort, the Prophecy, and her time at Hogwarts.

"The first Halloween at Hogwarts, I fought off a troll and became best friends with Hermione Granger a brilliant witch and Ron Weasley. Thing is Hermione back then, was a know it all,and back then, Ron had became jealous of her skill and insulted her. And-"

Zeus laughed, "Now there's a tale I haven't heard!"

Artemisia paused,"That's was one of many... once I sorta out flew a dragon. But dad, how come your hear. I'm sure my tales aren't the only reason why your here. Not that I'm not glad or anything, far from it."

Zeus nodded and sighed,"I know. Things are stirring in Olympus, dear daughter. Now, I fear that you might be have to be involved of another prophecy."

Artemisia breath hitched _Prophecy_! and she exclaimed, "Another one?I just barely finished with the first one!"

"I know and I am aware. However," Zeus paused,"It is not about you since your past sixteen. At first I feared it had been you, but now I doubt it vastly. For once your age lets you avoid it." Zeus chuckled as she sighed with relief.

"A selfish part of me originally wanted it to be you. Since I saw Poseidon's son and his innocence. You, Artemisia, have more experience than most of the campers combined, and true experience at that with almost no training." Zeus paused again as he continued, "I should tell you of the prophecy since it does not apply to you, but don't breathe a word of it daughter. It be showing favoritism." Zeus chuckled a bit.

Artemisia nodded. "I won't."

Zeus nodded,"It's called the Great Prophecy. A Half-Blood of the Eldest Gods, Shall reach sixteen against all odds, And see the world in endless sleep, The Hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or to raze."

"Camp Half-Blood?" Aremisia blinked, "Where and what's that."

Zeus blinked at her perplexed and then remembered he didn't explain that, "A camp were Demi gods go to. It's a safe haven of sorts for them in America."

He nodded,"And I believe. its high time that you arrived yourself. Now that you won't be in so much peril with other enemies."

"I see. A Camp Half Blood." She pursued her lips in thought,"I'd love to go see it. Is it year around or-"

"It's up to you. You can choose to go there for just the summer or stay there year around." Her father explained.

Blue-green eyes looked in thought."I want to get away from the Wizarding world. I

"I fear I must go, I hadn't realized it was so long." Zeus mused as he sat up and then turned, "I have two gifts I should give you. Before I forget."

Suddenly, appearing in his palm, was beautiful golden barclete and was three charms; one was a small golden arrow, a golden sword with black curves at its edges, and a round gold circle with eagle shaped a carving and a shield. She stared at it in stunned silence.

"A gift from me and Hecate. All you have to do is will the particular charm. Oh and I was proud when I found out of your animagus form was a golden eagle." Zeus informed her.

"And Now I must leave, Artemisia." Zeus informed her as he leaned over hugged briefly, and as he did she thanked him for the gift.

"Your welcome, I shall tell Chiron of your arrival Artemisia. I'm sure you will use it in your journey to the camp. I will leave directions to the camp later. Good luck. I love you, and know that I am proud of you."

Artemisia found herself still smiling after her father had left. What was she so nervous of earlier? She glanced at the gift her father left her with a fond smile.

In a few days time she would go to Camp Half Blood. In a few days her next adventure was just around the corner.

* * *

**What do you think? How do you like the name 'Artemisia'? It's unique name. For a fem harry crossover of Percy Jackson I had thought it was perfect for her. Here's a history buff for you. Artemisia was the name of the Queen of Caria. The name _might also_ sound familiar to you have seen 300: Rise of an empire, which her character is portrayed in.**

**So what do you think of Artemisia animagus? Which is a golden eagle.**

**I thought was something very befitting of her. Considering Zeus's the Eagle.**

**Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the quicker I get the next chapter up. Oh, sorry about the re post. The summary didn't appear right. XD**

**Please comment!Thanks.**

**-LadysWords**


	2. Esteemed Arrival

Esteemed Arrival Of ?

"I bring news from the big man above. He informs me that his eldest is on her way." Dionysus, the 'grounded' god of wine, informed of Chiron as he entered the cabin. He smirked lightly at Chiron's potential levels of shock. It wasn't every day you had information like this without getting certain reaction from Chiron of the immortal centaur demigod trainer.

Chiron sighed, "Oh, who exactly approaches? No matter how old I am. I must digress, for I have no ability of foresight Dionysus. As I well sure you know this. As such, do enlighten me on the knowledge of who seems of importance, that apparently will be arriving to the Camp soon. "

Dionysus chuckled, "I am well of aware of your lack of foresight, no matter how wise.. some say. Which is why, I in particular wanted to see your reaction to the news of Zeus's daughter." Dionysus paused as sipped his non alcoholic drink he sighed. He missed wine sorely.

He continued, "Consider what the happened with the bolt Chiron. Zeus believes it was time he sent his daughter, Thalia older sister, to come to camp half-blood to keep an eye of things."

Chiron was stunned and blinked in shock,"Thalia's ...older sister? I was under the assumption that Thalia was the only one!"

Dionysus smirked and he drawled, "As did I. However as we were unaware, simply, because of her circumstance. Though despite this, I presume you will have had of heard of her. The children of the Goddess of Hecate all have a some _point_." He snorted in his now empty glass.

"So she's famous? Who is it then?" Chiron demanded.

Dionysus smirked, as sipped his drink, "Allow me to indulge you then. It was a little over eighteen years ago there was a prophecy. It began as: '_The one with Divine power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

Chiron blinked, as it dawned on him "_Ah_, that Prophecy. Does that mean..?"

Dionysus chuckled under his breath, and mused, " Indeed, on her lightning shaped scar on her forehead is legendary. Even though it's so obvious, the Wizarding World are ignorant to understand its true meaning. They were under assumption that it was just a curse scar caused by the killing curse. Rather than the protection Zeus, himself, gave on his daughter on that Halloween night on 1981 …"

Chiron eyes widen in disbelief,"Wait so are you speaking of that _living_ legend? The one my lesser brethren in England speak of in cryptic? The ones that the Wizarding world call Woman-Who-Conquered? The Mistress of Death? _That_ Lady Artemisia Aster Potter Black!"

"Correct all in one, Chiron." Dionysus snickered at his friend. "According to Zeus she comes now, the Lady Artemisia will be her in a few days."

Chiron groaned,"Well, this is going to be a very interesting summer, I daresay."

"With her around? That would be obvious."

...

Else where in England Artemisia had decided to head towards to Diagon Alley. Before she began her journey to Camp-Half Blood. First she decided to head to Ollivanders to buy a new wand as her hand been broken in the war and kept the Elder Wand instead. She had hardly wanted people to recognize the Headmaster's wand. The Elder Wand that it is.

"Mr. Ollivander."

"Lady Potter, I am glad we had meet once again under better circumstance."

Artemisia nodded and inclined her head in agreement."Yes. How are you feeling from...?" Ollivander had not looked his best for when she had last seen him. Which sadly was when they had both been captured in Malfoy Manor. "I'm doing well enough Miss Potter."

Green-Blue eyes looked at him earnest,"I'm glad. I suppose this was overdue."

The old and weary wand maker nodded,"I'll repeat myself just for good humor, Miss Potter. No wand will be good as the original one was."

She swallowed, and nodded "I am aware."

"Very well, shall see? What might wand will be for you once more?"

It didn't take as many tries as the first time did. Perhaps Mr. Ollivander knew because of uniqueness of the first wand, the second would be a lot easier to find. Once again, after partly destroying his wand shop, and handed her yet another wand.

"Try this one. It's with Crypess wood and a single Phoenix feather, 10 inches."

She smiled at him,"Let's hope this is the last one."

Ollivander chuckled,"I do not believe my shop can take another beating as it were."

Artemisia chuckled and gribbed the wand, and suddenly spark filled the air. She smiled and glanced at the pleased wand maker. "Ah! At last, you really are a tricky customer. But I suppose should have assumed considering your history." Twinkling his eyes.

Thinking nothing of the meaning she grinned."I know."

"You are most welcome, daughter of Zeus." Mr Ollivander laughed a halfhearted at her as eyes suddenly old, as she left the store.

She paused in shock and whipped around,"Wait-You knew? Who are you-!" She shocked and then she blinked. He had vanished and she glanced around for him. '_Gone_' Then she noticed a all but a note on the table. She tentatively picked up the card.

_Thank you for your kindness, Miss potter. I shall indulge your curiosity. For I am..._

Artemisia let her breath hitch at the words,"That's .. impossible! He can not be-" She blinked once, then twice, but the words were still there. As if mocking her for defying the improbability of it all. Artemisia was still stunned as she strolled down the alley. How was this possible? How was Mr. Ollivander _him_? Him!

She shook her head to try and shake of the sudden daze. She suppose it was logical. Artemisia chewed her lip. Perhaps her father had sent the likes of him to keep an eye of things?

She sighed, she was thinking to much of things! She sighed. Things were simpler back in the day, when she was young an innocent. When her only true friend was Hedwig.

She paused at the thought. Ever since the loss of Hedwig, she had wanted another companion. Hedwig, her brave owl was killed protecting her. _It is time to get an owl once more_, she thought idly as she decided to head over to Eeyelops Owl Emporiumin in Diagon she entered Emporiumin she looked at the owls, seeing if there were any snow whites at all. She sighed sadly as they were none.

That's when she heard a loud screech, and then she eyed an Eagle owl that held a resemblance to her snowy owl. It was a white, black feathered one. One that looked at her in great interest from the windows. She paused as she entered the door way. And as soon as did the shopkeeper of the store came, who was a middle age woman with auburn hair came to hear.

"That's a Siberian Eagle Owl, milady. They are rare to get to England. Difficult to catch, I dare say. And unfortunately, that's a feisty one, Lady Potter."

Suddenly as the bird knew they were speaking about him, he puffed up his feathers. Artemisia oddly recalled Hedwig doing this.

"... but very intelligent owl, Lady Potter." The shopkeeper mused out loud as they noticed the bird on perch.

She raised her arm and much to the store keepers surprise the bird flew down gracefully.

The woman storekeeper let her hazel eyes widen in shock,"I never seen him do that!Normally he'd bite your fingers clean off!"

Artemisia grinned at the proud bird, "I will buy him. Now how about a name...How bout Strix?" The large owl glared, and gripped on her arm a tad tighter. As if he was daring her to name him that.

The shopkeeper chuckled,"I wouldn't like too be named 'Owl' as an Owl, myself. It would be a bit redundant, I would think."

She snickered. "No, how bout.. Aquilina?"

The bird hooted at her angrily, as if he knew had been called a feminine name. She looked at him bemused, if she remembered mythology correctly her father's great eagle had been once called Apollon. "How about Apollon?"

The bird paused and bobbed his head, and puffed his feathers proudly, as if he recognizing the name's importance in mythology.

The shopkeeper leaned to her ear and whispered,"Do you think it just realized it was named after Zeus's Eagle?"

Artemisia eyed the owl on her arm,and chuckled at the now proud bird, "Probably."

The shopkeeper burst out laughing, as then the blue eyes twinkled in humor,"For you? Just thirty-five gallons, Lady Potter. Good day." The shopkeeper smiled at her as she waved good-bye as she left with Apollon, in his new cage with some treats.

...

_Daughter, two moons from now your steed, that I have gifted to you, will to take you to Camp Half Blood. He will be in the park for you in the dusk._

_A gift? Thank you, dad. _

_Your welcome, daughter. And his name is __Bucephalus, a legacy of Pegasus himself. __  
_

Two days later she was ready and packed to go to New York. Her heart pounded with ecstatic. But she was also nervous, there were so many for what she felt like when she finally came to the states.

As she headed to the park where her father said to be with her gifted steed, Bucephalus___. _

He was a stunning steed. He was a pure black and had a long back with wings, and had golden hooves. As soon as Bucephalus noticed her, he had knelt so she can ride him on his bare back.

He reminded her the Abraxan horses she saw in her fourth year.

...

The storm came suddenly outside the camp. The campers ignored the said sudden storm all-knowing that something had pissed off Zeus. As they carried on to assuage their growing annoyance at the change of weather.

"What pissed off the big man now?" Percy grumbled in annoyance and wailed, "I had plans to go to lake!"

Clarisse La Rue scoffed,"You were going to the lake? Of course you did. I at least, was trying to do some training to-day!"

Annabeth who was next to him, tossed her head and rolled her eyes as she scoffed,"Give it a rest you two! You train every day. So there's no great lost."

Tyson stilled suddenly, and scented something in the air. _'A Monster?' _Tyson paused and nudged his half-brother_, _"Brother. There is a monster, they are close to the camp as well as a demigod."

That's when they heard it, after a particular close thunder strike that loomed over there heads than a mighty hiss of a monster that was starling close to the borders.

Percy eyes widen, Was that a hiss? "What-?"

Another flash over a monster flashed through the sky, and followed by thundering crash of a mighty tree. Percy winced when yet again another hiss could be heard, despite the storm. _What the hell was that creature? Some sort of snake?_

Murmurs rippled the campers at the noises. Chiron and Dionysus suddenly appeared to the area and yelled out orders, "Campers! To arms and head to borders!"

Dionysus looked grim, "Only one snake could be that large and-"

Chiron nodded,"If what it is what I believe it is ...then." Brown eyes became worried and he swallowed. "I hope we can manage it."

And then another clap of thunder echoed, and yet another furious roar could be heard. Percy swallowed.

Percy and the others were sure of it now, Zeus was pissed.

_Hiss_. _Clang_. _Bang_! _Neighing_. _Hiss. Bang!_

Percy was confused as they went closer to the sound of battle. What on earth was going?

_'Beast you are no match for my rider and I! For she is a daughter of Zeus!'_

Percy blinked at the voice, and then heard at the angry hiss that followed, he blinked again confused_. 'What?' _Percy could have just sworn that-

'_Snake beast, you will be defeated by my master's might!'_

Percy blinked again and then he could have sworn he just heard the voice once more. '_There it was again!_' Was he hearing things again?

Pecry squinted and narrowed his eyes to get a better view, and then let out a starling gasp as he saw them and a beast, and a majestic horse in the field..

Beast it was; for the monster snake had wings. Wait- than that was the Python? Of the Delphi?

Percy hedged closer to the battle field to see things clearly. And that's when the campers got a clear view.

On top of an ebony rearing winged stallion, a black hair girl with blue-green eyes with a sword in two hands of hands, charged at the great snake-winged like beast. The girl on top the horse was sweaty and tired by the looks of it. Then suddenly the girl pushed one of her swords up to the sky.

And as quickly as it came the thunder appeared to her sword. She grinned at the beast in front of her, and with a mighty swing of the cackling sword that had accumulated the lighting shot towards the the beast and destroyed it to smithereens.

The campers all halted in stunned disbelief. The fight was finished. And the great beast laid on the great beast laid dead.

"Di immortals! She couldn't have just-"

The black haired girl whipped around and paled at the sight of them. Then a great owl landed on top of her shoulder, as she pulled her steed to face them. The entire camp stared at her stunned.

"Who ever she is. I don't think she needed our help… at all." Percy breathed as he stared at the eldest daughter of Zeus in awe.

"Nope." Grover murmured. Chiron looked at her expectantly.

Dionysus suddenly appeared beside her,and gave a evil grin to the campers."See? Now that's how it's done! That's my half sister for you!"

He idly noticed that Clarisse's had jaw dropped. The girl blinked at the god and then in the oddly sheepish. Then with a heavily accented voice she glanced back at the mayhem she caused earlier, and stated "Ah, I do apologize. For uh, that. My name is Artemisia Aster Potter-Black."

"Wait! Your the _Artemisia_? The Lady Potter-Black?" One of the campers of Hecate cabin shouted.

Artemisia turned pink form embarrassment, and looked at the eager Hecate campers. "I indeed I am."

Excited Hecate campers began to chat exactly. One of the campers of the same campers breathed in awe. "No way! I would never guessed it! To think the most famous witch of this era the, Woman-Who-Conquered, is a demi-god like us!"

Clarisse La Rue the daughter of war,stared frozen and glared at the Artemisia girl. '_She has a title? She is famous?!'_

Chiron twitched her oddly, ' _Now this is a first I believe, being a famous demigod before trained for it...' _

_"_Well then welcome to the Camp Miss Potter-Black."

"My pleasure."

As soon they returned to the camp borders, Artemisia walked through the camp borders with the huge steed and owl. A symbol of a lighting bolt appeared along with another symbol a crescent appeared on top of her head.

"All hail Artemisia Aster Potter-Black daughter of Zeus; God of the sky, weather, law and order and Legacy of Hecate, Goddess of magic!"

Grudgingly all the demigods did so.

* * *

**Ack, this chapter really did not want to be written! So I tried to flush things out more than usual. And seemed it to work. How did you like the scene of her arrival..? Dealing with and the Python the others. Now that's what I call an entrance! I generally love writing fem Harry as a strong woman(note Josephine in my other fic). **

**Wow.. 76 favs and follows 112? Just for the prologue? Wow thanks! So as for this fic, check out my profile for updates or related things for it. I have a pic of Bucephalus and Apollon. Evil chuckle.. as for Mr. Ollivanders true identity.. that will come about later. Any guesses?  
**

**Also, I moved the Percy Jackson's time line a bit sooner. Only a few years. So that why Artemsisia can be a bit older than Thalia. **

**Again thanks for all the reviews… they really help motivate me! What did you think of the epic entrance?**


	3. Impending Notice of Hiatus

_**Impending notice of Hiatus. **_

_**Hey, Well, it's been awhile. So as a author who appreciates the general feedback, and people's interest and like of this story. I may have disheartening news for ya. **_

_**I'm afraid that life is busy lately for me. Don't panic. Yet,**_

_**And unfortunately, I will have to put this fic - and my other fic on Hiatus, post Oct 23- that is. I have surgery on that date, and need recovery time from it sadly. **_

_**And let's just it's important. So, Before that date I will try and cram as many chapter on both of these fic.. that I have not erm updating? I have legitimate cause not to :) Sorry! Health is important. **_

_**Seriously don't panic. ok panic. :p**_

_**Just kidding. I won't indulge everyone what type of surgery in public, but in case you're curious I might respond to you via pm. **_

_**Thanks! **_

_**-LadysWords**_


End file.
